The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer systems, and more specifically, to analysis of digital artifacts within a computing system.
With the emergence of personal computing and the Internet an ever increasing mass of digital works are being produced and published. These digital works include, not only those works, which are being created on a daily basis by the hundreds of millions of interconnected users, but also through the digitalization of the vast libraries of existing works. Such works may take a variety of forms, including works of literature, science, art, photography, video, audio, and so on. These works build upon each other and, in some cases, reference one another as sources. In some fields, proper attribution of source material may carry with it strong monetary, cultural, and/or legal implications and incentives. Accordingly, failure to identify and follow these norms can carry serious consequences. On the other hand, the digital nature of modern works and the myriad tools available to copy and share digital works has made plagiarism, intellectual property infringement, and misappropriation of digital works increasingly common and difficult to detect and enforce.